Delayed Arrival
by Mystic 17
Summary: Ranma have beenin Nerima for a month and Akane has meet and befriended Ranma.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ no matter how much I may want to. I do not own any of its characters or places.  
  
The schoolyard was deserted as most students were in class. Many of the students were excited as it was the last period of the last day of the school for the week. Akane looked at the clock and could see that the school day was almost over. After a few minutes the bell rang. Akane got up and hurried out of the school to get to where she was supposed to be. She had been meeting the person for about a month now. She didn't want anyone following her and was glad that he had taught her a few tricks to get around so that no one would follow her.  
  
After a few minutes, she arrived at the motel that the person was staying at. She took out the key he had given her and used it to open the door. She entered and saw that he wasn't in. She sat down on the couch and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened and a redheaded girl stepped in.  
  
"Hey Akane, nice to see you today. Let me get some hot water, then we can talk." Akane nodded and thought back to when she had thought that Ranma was a girl, then the revelation that she was a guy. She had been mad and called him a pervert at that. Then he had sat her down and told her of his life on the road. She asked him some questions to see what he knew of different things only to find out that he was the least perverted person on the planet, and still was even after everything. Akane had been teaching him different things the last four weeks, including how to act as a girl so that he didn't attract unwanted attention, more than he already did as a girl.  
  
Ranma came in and smiled at her before speaking. "I must say that I love you alot Akane. I want to take care of you and live with you for the rest of my life but first I need to take care of some things. I found out today from my pops that he apparently engaged me to the daughter of his best friend. I want to eventually marry you but first I must stop this engagement." He said.  
  
Akane looked shocked for a moment. " I should leave then to let you prepare, but I have to tell you something first. Remember those few times you took me to the moon?" Ranma looked confused for a moment the nodded when he figured out what she was talking about. "We sort of forgot something important. I just realized a few days ago and I'm with child as you might say. I can't seem to say the p word right now. So hurry and lets get married soon. I'll meet you here in a two days at the same time." With that she hurried out and left a stunned Ranma behind.  
  
Later that night, after Akane got home, the Tendo house was rocked by some screaming.  
  
"Engaged, father how could you?" Kasumi asked  
  
"I don't believe this." Nabiki said. Akane stayed strangly quiet the whole time  
  
"My friend and I agree to marry our children to continue the the Anything goes school of Martial Arts so one of you will marry his son.  
  
"So whats he like?" Nabiki asked  
  
"I hope he's older." Kasumi said  
  
'This could be a good thing if it is him.' Akane thought and smiled. She wasn't sure but both her and Ranma finding out about an arranged marrage to their fathers best friend on the same day and to meet them on the some day was too much too be a coincidence.  
  
"I don't know, he and his father have just returned from a trip to china." Soun said  
  
"Never met him." Nabiki said in a cold voice.  
  
'I'll be surprised if it's not him' Akane thought.  
  
There was a noise at the front gate and Nabiki and Soun ran to the front door. A few seconds later they came running back screaming, followed by a redheaded girl and a panda. The girl looked around the room and saw Akane and burst out laughing. Akane picked up her tea and tested it. Just warm enough. She got up and walked over to the two.  
  
"Daddy is this your friend?" Nabiki asked. Soun shook his head. "So a panda just stopped by to make a friendly visit."  
  
They looked up as Akane went up to the redhead. "Hello Ranma. Who would've thought."  
  
Ranma smiled as she calmed her quiet laughter. "Yeah, and I thought I was going to stop an engagement not help it." They both laughed at that  
  
Akane handed the girl her tea as everyone in the room looked on in bewilderment. Ranma took the tea and poured it over her head changing to a guy again. Soun and Nabiki passed out and Kasumi just said "Oh my."  
  
After Soun and Nabiki came to, there was an explaination on how the two knew each other, edited to keep certain details quiet, then Soun and Genma (Now in human form) were dancing around and hurriedly preparing for a wedding.  
  
"Hey old man." Ranma said "Lets just do this quickly then prepare for the wedding with some time to prepare. I want a memorable wedding for Akane, not something thrown together." That stopped them and they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"That's a good idea." Soun said. Genma and Akane nodded.  
  
They left the house and about two hours later came back. Soun was crying and Genma was pale. Ranma and Akane were smiling, just a little too happy. Nabiki saw this and knew something more than just a marriage took place.  
  
"Father, I'll let you keep your room for now" Akane said "But me and Ranma are going to need the bigger room soon."  
  
Ranma and Akane then made their way upstairs to the bedroom to finish the necessities of marriage. Nabiki looked at her father and asked "What happened? Did they get married?"  
  
Soun nodded then said. "They also had me turn rights of the dojo and house over to them and make Kasumi the legal tender until they are of age to run things themselves." Nabiki thought for a minute then burst out laughing. 'I never thought you had it in you sis.' She thought.  
  
Upstairs, Ranma smiled at Akane as they stripped out of their clothes to prepare for the night. After getting out of their clothes, Ranma kissed her fully before pulling back.  
  
Akane smiled and looked up at him. "You know, a month ago you would have been a smear on the wall by now." She said  
  
Ranma nodded, "Yeah, but now you're my wife and this is legal so lets go you excite me beyond belief in that outfit."  
  
"What outfit?" Akane asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Ranma stated, then kissed his wife. They laid down on the bed. Ranma massaged her breasts as she lead his member toward her entrance.  
  
  
  
Akane woke up early and felt something warm under her and when she moved she felt something move slightly in her, down between her legs. Her eyes shot open and she looked down on the face of the boy under her. After a few seconds she remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. She was married now, and to the one she loved.  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma woke up and smiled before kissing her. She got up and slipped off of him before getting some clothes and slipping out of the room to go to the bathroom to clean up. There was still about two hours before school so she decided to soak for awhile. As she settled in the furo, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Akane, can I join you?" Ranma said from the other side. "Come in." She called back. Ranma entered and washed up before joining Akane in the furo. She watched as both transformations took place, still amazed at how rapid they were or that they took place at all.  
  
"I'm going to start school today. I'm going to the same school as you and Nabiki. She stopped me on my way here and told me that and I still think you should do something about everyone at school. It's not right for all those boys to try to date a married woman." Ranma said with a smile  
  
"Your right. Will you help me deal with them?" She asked. It still surprised her how much the last month had changed her. Accepting help, getting married to a boy (Though she views Ranma as a man compared to the boys at school), and letting him in with her in the furo, though they are married.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help you with whatever you need help with." Ranma said. Since his curse, he had also changed a lot, though most of it was before he even arrived. After a while, they got out and got dressed. After breakfast, they left and headed to the school. Nabiki went ahead of them to get there early to do business.  
  
On the way, Ranma got splashed with water and they stopped at Dr. Tofu's to get some warm water. After that they hurried on to school. Ranma ran around her playfully. Sometimes pulling ahead, then darting to the other side and falling behind. "Hey Akane, when we get to school, should we tell everyone?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a minute then nodded. "Yeah but lets wait till after I get rid of the horde first." Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
As they approached the school, Ranma started to run along side her. At the gate to the school, There were a lot of boys standing around with armor and weapons of various kinds. Ranma had learned a few techniques that could be used in this type of situation, but unless Akane asked for his help, he was determined not to do to much to interfere. Ranma slowed down to let Akane get ahead of him. She charged into the mass of boys and surprised everyone by finishing the whole group at a faster pace than usual.  
  
Afterwards, she stood on the other side as if waiting while Ranma carefully stepped over the fallen boys to try to get into the school grounds. "Ah, such a boorish lot they are. Thinking they can defeat thee in a test of skill is truly not what can happen." It was then that Ranma noticed the rose in Akane's hand. He looked at the man standing with the bokken off to his left then turned back to Akane.  
  
"Hey Akane. Is this the guy you were talking about? The Kendo champ?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Halt who are thee to talk to the fair Akane Tendo in such a way?" Kuno asked  
  
"Who? I don't know and Akane Tendo. I used to for awhile, but I don't anymore." Ranma stated. Akane smiled at his statement.  
  
"But Akane Tendo stands next to thee. Right by thy side." Kuno said.  
  
"But she's not Akane Tendo. Not since last night." Ranma stated. Kuno was now in a state of ultimate confusion. 'Let me try something I learned at that one school of mine.' Ranma thought to himself before continuing out loud. "Thy feel that thy loves the fair Akane, but thy love be unrequited. Fair Akane hath chosen her love and place it with me as have I, not to be a spoiler of such great beauty, hath choosen to return it and more and give myself completely to her such that her command I must carry out. For love is where one is willing to go to such lengths as to disregard even honor in hopes of achieving what one hopes to have. So long as what you want can return that love. Honor is great, and if the price is to high, then love should be given up, till the day it can be realized without disgracing thyself in the process." Ranma said all of that and wished he knew what he said, as did most of the student body.  
  
"Ah, very well. I shall leave thee be for now but know if thy actions hurt the fair Akane… um… well… I didn't catch that part of the statement." Kuno said. There was a massive facefault around the campus at that statement.  
  
"It's Saotome now. Ranma and Akane Saotome." Akane said, which propted another facefault.  
  
"Very well. That was a good speech, just some of it was hard if no impossible to comprehend. I bid thee farewell." Kuno said then walked off.  
  
"He understood what you said?" Akane asked  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"But I didn't understand it."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"But you said it."  
  
"Yeah, but I still didn't understand it." Ranma said, then turned towards the school. "Come on. We need to register me and change your information." With that they hurried into the school.  
  
  
  
---A/N---  
  
For this story, I do not know where to go or how to continue. If anyone wishes to continue the story for me, just e-mail me at HunterX7@webtv.net and tell me so. Just keep in mind the parts of the story. Ranma shows up a month late, Akane is pregnant, and Kuno is leaving them alone. That's all I'm able to think of so I hope someone decides to continue it. 


End file.
